The present invention is directed toward a remote control caddy for supporting a remote control unit therein and, more particularly, to such a caddy that can be secured to a piece of furniture so that the location of the remote control can readily be ascertained.
Televisions, video cassette recorders, compact disc players and the like are commonly accompanied by remote control units. The remote control units allow a user to operate the aforementioned devices while being far from the same. A common problem associated with the use of these units is the misplacement of the same. This is primarily due to the small size of the remote controls.
In recognition of this problem, holders for remote control units have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,683 discloses a rigid holder for remote control units that has four walls and a bottom. The holder is designed to be secured to a television set via adhesive strips or Velcro hook and loop type fastening tape. A problem with these securing methods, however, is that the television or other mounting surface can be permanently damaged by the adhesive on the adhesive strips or on back of the hook and/or loop tape.
The above mentioned patent also states that the holder can be attached to a metallic surface by means of magnets secured thereto. Such a fastening means, however, would not be suited to securing the holder to a piece of furniture or other non-metallic surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,634 also discloses a remote control holder that includes a rigid enclosure that has a compartment for holding a remote control unit therein. An attaching mechanism connects the remote control unit to the holder so that the unit cannot be separated from its holder. Since the enclosure is larger than the remote control unit, the possibility of misplacement is reduced. However, the holder can still be misplaced as it is freely moveable and is not secured to a larger mounting surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,141 discloses a cover for a remote control that includes four walls, a bottom wall and a top flap. The cover is preferably made of polyvinyl chloride and has a rubber foam liner. This cover does not include means to secure the same to a stationary object so that its location can easily be ascertained.